


Tales of a Busy Father and A Daughter

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Drunkenness, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Part of the Timeline, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Karma, while on his way back home, gets asked by his wife to pick up their daughter...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Tales of a Busy Father and A Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic about the Akabane family, or more specifically about Karma and his daughter, Ai. Now, I have been thinking and working out the details of the children of class 3-E, so please stay tuned for it, since I will be writing more stories about them. :)
> 
> P.S: Karma, Okuda are 48, Ai and Haruhi are 20, and Makoto, even though was not mentioned is 22 years old!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Megumiai30

Tales of a Busy Father and A Daughter

“….Today, the legislation that would allow more aid to single parents struggling to get by and raise their children passed in both Houses of the Diet…” The news report came out from the car’s TV, located on the back of the seats of the car, which was designed for high-ranking officials, or more specifically for the prime minister.

The current prime minister was a 48-year-old red-haired, tall, handsome man by the name of Akabane Karma, who was originally a bureaucrat at the Ministry of Economy Trade and Industry. The opposition party at the time had asked him to run as a candidate at the age of forty-one as an economic expert (To serve as the Minster for METI if they were to take power, which they did) in the House of Representatives, the same way they asked Nakamura Rio to run for a seat in the House of Councilors the previous year and succeeded in getting elected. 

Karma had thought and pondered about the offer because he really didn’t want to get involved in the filthy world of politics since he knew what it could sometimes put people through such as his dear friend, Terasaka, who had become the youngest prime minister at 44 as his predecessor. He lasted four years, and it was because of his long historical party that he lost power at the last general election when the opposition led by Karma had won. But the second reason came home for him: He felt he would neglect his family, who felt needed him more than ever, but his family encouraged him to go for it, and that they would criticize him if necessary. His wife and his daughter, Ai had been very enthusiastic about his run for the job, and after a well-fought campaign, won with 57.5% of the vote. Karma chuckled in thought, and his chief of staff asked, “Anything wrong, sir?” 

Karma shook his head, “Nothing at all, Kaibara-san. I was just thinking about stuff…” 

“All right, sir. By the way, I think the law dealing with single parents was a great one. It really took a lot of work, but it passed!” 

Karma chuckled, the opposition which held on to power for nearly sixty years in the past had gone up in arms against the bill, even boycotting the committees in protest. “Well, it’s due to your hard work, Kaibara-san.” 

Kaibara saluted. Karma smiled, Terasaka had helped him on that one. As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up to see it was a call from his wife. He answered it, “Moshi Moshi, what’s up Manami?” 

The soft laughter of his wife was like music to his ears after a long day cooped up at Nagata-Cho. 

“Hey Karma. How was your day?” She asked. 

He smirked, “Well, I went through a tiring meeting of the cabinet, went to vote for that law, and got off at 8. How are you doing Manami?” 

She giggled, “Well, I got off from work at 5, had dinner with Haruhi, and took a rest from everything! By the way, good job on the aid for single parents bill…” She trailed off, complementing and yet caring so deeply for her husband, for she knew how he had to go through mountains and valleys to get the law passed. 

Karma laughed bitterly, “Thanks anata. So is there any other reason you called…?” 

“Oh right!” She exclaimed, remembering the reason she called. He snickered, after all these years, Okuda was still Okuda. 

“Anata, could you pick up Ai-chan? She seems to be drunk at an izakaya somewhere in Ebisu and you know how dangerous that place can be…” 

That made Karma’s ears perk up. Ebisu and Shibuya were two bustling areas of Tokyo which were popular amongst students during after school hours and in the evenings' college students and the average worker of companies to come and have a great time. But when it became too late, the streets were a bit dangerous for a person to hang out alone, like all places of the nature. 

Karma answered, “All right, I’ll go and pick her up, see you later, Manami.” 

He could feel her smile from across the phone and said, “All right thanks Karma. You know where she usually goes to, and…love you.” She whispered. 

“Love you too!” Karma answered enthusiastically, and the two hung up. 

Karma requested the driver/secret service guard, “Nakahara-san, could you go to Ebisu today? There’s someone I need to pick up.” Karma had decided he wanted some time with his daughter, who he really didn’t have time for nowadays. 

“Sure thing, Prime minister sir!” The man answered immediately, without hesitance, heading to Ebisu right away. Out of all the prime ministers that he had to guard, Karma and Terasaka were one of the best ones he had to guard. 

Once they reached the izakaya in Ebisu where Ai was, Karma slapped his knees and told the party of two, “Okay, I’m going in, and I want you two to go home right away.”

His secretary and secret service guard were flabbergasted. Mostly the latter, because if anything bad happened to Karma, well to put it in the medieval age way of saying things, his head would come off. 

Karma, knowing about their concerns, laughed it off, “Relax you two, I’ll be fine.” 

But Nakahara refused to let him go alone, “Prime Minister, sir, please let me wait for you outside. I must protect you at all costs!” 

Karma sighed, he knew that Nakahara would never let him go alone and after a moment of thought, he asked, “Nakahara-san… then wait for me, and could you drop me off at Kunugigaoka Station? “ 

Nakahara nodded and sighed, that was the best he was going to receive from his boss. “Okay sir.” 

Karma got off from the official car, and told Nakahara to wait outside, so they could take off right away, but…

“But, Kaibara-san, that doesn’t mean you get to go with us. Isn’t your home Shinagawa?” He wagged his eyebrows at Kaibara mischievously, wanting him to spend the evening with his family ASAP. 

“W-well, I-I, you’ll be okay, right sir?” Kaibara asked doubtingly. 

Karma nodded in assurance, “Yup. Don’t worry. Just say hi to your wife for me, okay? See you tomorrow!” 

“Yes sir!” Kaibara got off at Ebisu station, and Nakahara and Karma reached the izakaya that Ai was at. Karma went in to find his daughter sleeping with her arms acting as pillows, her long, lush crimson hair in a mess, spread all over the table. He saw that she was nearly done with her mug of beer along with some snacks that she ordered. He sighed. 

He tried to wake her up, “Ai? Ai! It’s time to go home!” Karma shook her to no avail, he was met with whining, “I don’t want to go…” 

Karma sighed again thinking, “What am I going to do with you?” He smiled fondly, took her bag, and asked one of the employees to help her on his back, so he could piggyback her. 

After he was successful in doing so, he felt Ai’s arms tightening around his neck, “Hmm… You came for me…Yume(Isogai and Kataoka’s son)…” 

Karma corrected her, “No, Ai-chan. I’m touchan, remember?” 

Suddenly, Karma felt his daughter become somewhat sober and slur, “Papa… There’s no way he would come…” And she started once again to sleep on her father’s back. 

Karma sighed and was jealous of Ai’s boyfriend. There were few nights where she would come on his back, and he thought that was why she thought he was Yume, or… 

Karma let out a big sigh and headed to the car. It truly was a long time since he had to piggyback one of his children. In fact, he never thought he’d had to piggyback one of them back home because they were drunk. How time had passed. 

As they were heading to Kunugigaoka Station, Karma looked at his daughter, from her lush crimson hair which resembled him to her beautiful face that was the spitting image of her father, a fact which shocked many, and to her body which he had seen grow over the past twenty years from a baby to a young woman. 

Karma chuckled and his hand reached out to her head, stroking her locks as she slept due to the effects of the alcohol that she had undoubtedly consumed excessive amounts of before he came to pick her up. He gently tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. 

During the time Karma was focused deeply on his daughter only, he heard Nakahara’s voice informing Karma that they had arrived at Kunugigaoka Station. Since the house was only fifteen minutes from the station on foot, Nakahara could feel at ease. He helped Karma piggyback his daughter on his back, and looking ever worried, carefully asked his boss, “You’ll be okay..right sir?” 

Karma grinned, “Don’t worry. If anything happens to me, it’ll be because of myself, okay? You had nothing to do with this, and you can say this without lying because it’s the truth.” 

“Sir-“ Nakahara tried to retort, but Karma managed to hold out his hand, his other keeping his daughter from falling. 

“I’ll be okay. Thanks for today, Nakahara-san. I’ll try not to do this anymore, I just wanted a little time with my daughter, no matter how unconscious she is,” Karma smirked on the last sentence, and Nakahara saluted. 

“Yes sir! I’ll be looking forward to working with you for the next four years!” Nakahara added with hope. 

Karma could catch the hope in his voice and nodded while adding skeptically, “I do hope so… If I don’t get kicked out first.”

Nakahara smiled, “Don’t worry sir, I’m sure you will!” 

Karma thanked the man, “Thank you, now hurry up, off you go!” He shooed Nakahara back to his car, telling him to hurry back home. 

Nakahara chuckled, got in the car, and drove off. As Karma watched him go, he sighed and headed back home, piggybacking his daughter in silence. He noticed that her arms had tightened around his neck, making him wonder if she had returned to being sober. 

As he walked, he heard Ai grunt and moan, “Where am…I?” She looked around panicked until she took notice of the red hair in front of her. 

“Niichan…?” She slurred slightly. 

Karma chuckled, it looked like his daughter wasn’t quite sober yet and so with a playful voice corrected, “No Ai, it’s me, papa.” 

“Eh..? No way. Nice try, niichan. It’s you right?” Ai brushed off, still thinking she was on her brother’s back. 

Karma sighed, “Could you look at my hair, Ai-chan?” 

Ai looked with blurred eyes at the hair in front of her to see a bit of white mixed into it and rubbed against her father’s back, “No way… Niichan, how did you get so old? The only one who has white hair with red mixed is papa, and you know how busy he is nowadays…” 

Karma felt the knife of guilt stab him and his face fell, his conscious being hit with it. He knew it. Being prime minister had consequences his family had said would never take place, but… 

“Niichan~ You know what…?” Ai started to slur, thinking she was still talking with her older brother. 

Karma, who was tormented by his guilt asked in return, “What?” 

“Don’t you think papa is awesome as a politician? I mean look: From newbie to minister, secretary-general to party leader to prime minister in seven years… That’s going from new employee to president of a company, and he still keeps the same conviction we held him to all those years ago… My friend wanted to say thanks for the law papa passed today…” 

Karma suddenly felt proud. He always felt sorry to his family, who had to sacrifice the most for his political career and felt that his family hated him for doing so, but apparently not the case…

Karma suddenly felt mischievous and asked, “Eh~? That old man could do better. I mean, look he doesn’t take care of us now…” 

Ai scoffed, “You’re becoming more like papa you know, niichan… “

Karma snickered. 

Ai continued, “You may be right… but he’s our father, isn’t he? And we’re old enough to…look…after...ourselves…” Karma’s body stiffened a bit as he heard his daughter’s voice breaking up, trying to hold back tears. 

“Ai-chan?” Karma asked, trying to make sure she was okay. 

“Niichan… I know papa couldn’t take care of us like he did when we were young but…” Ai’s voice broke off, tears coming to her eyes. 

“Ai-chan…” Karma whispered, stricken with grief. He knew it…being in politics made him neglect his family more than he wanted to, and it was showing. 

“I mean…I know he has to serve the people, and maybe sometimes he has to pull all-nighters…but I just want to spend time with him…. He’s my daddy… I just want to eat a nice dinner with him and play….” Ai broke off and she cried, rubbing her face on her father’s back, muffling her sounds. 

“Ai…I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…” Karma softly said as a prayer. 

Suddenly Ai blurted out, “Papa?”

She must’ve become sober enough to realize that she was piggybacking on her father, but Karma merely apologized, not focusing on that thought, “Ai, I’m sorry for neglecting you. I shouldn’t have put myself in politics in the first place…” 

She shook her head and replied, “No papa… You did good by putting yourself in politics, and I love…you…papa…” She trailed off, and when he looked back slightly, he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully on his back. He smiled but sighed. He returned home his heart heavy with guilt.

“Karma!” His wife greeted him from the doorway and helped him to Ai’s room. After he put down Ai softly on her bed, he gently stroked her cheek and kissed it lovingly, “I love you my daughter…” 

He sighed and went to the living room. Okuda sat beside her husband, “Karma, is something wrong?” 

Karma put his head down and called her, “Manami.” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you…” He whispered. 

Okuda smiled in knowing and patted his back, “Me too, anata….” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, just as she knew from twenty-five years of marriage. 

She started to talk, “Karma, it’s not your fault. We all knew that you couldn’t focus on two things at once.” 

Karma sighed, “But Manami, I could’ve at least focused on them when I had time to do so…I’m a failure… I feel so sorry to you, Makoto, Ai, and Haru…” 

“Karma-Kun, you’ve been a great father to our children and me despite your busy life. I know you always try your best, and I and the children know that, and Ai…Well, she’s been going through some stuff lately…” She intentionally added. 

“What? Is it Yume-Kun? Did he break up with our little girl??” He demanded, suddenly standing up. 

Okuda laughed, “Look, you still care and take care of your children. But don’t worry. She and Yume-Kun are going along well, I heard…you know what, why don’t you spend some time with her tomorrow? I’m sure you’ll find out an interesting thing or two,” She winked much to the disappointment of her husband. 

But, he was feeling much better and smiled, “Thanks, Manami, I love you,” He reached out and kissed her sweetly, she following his lead by cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss. Even though twenty-five years had passed, their love for each other was soft and stable, a place of comfort they can always go to, and passionate like this at times. 

“Anytime… By the way, I-no we’re always rooting for you, Karma, my hot husband,” She winked. 

He blushed, which was a very rare sight to see, and replied, “And you look hot as always my wife…” 

Once they had broken off, Karma went to take a shower and enjoyed a meal with his wife. 

The next day, Ai woke up to a killer headache, ate breakfast with her ever amused mother, who said nothing when she asked what she was laughing about and was surprised to get a message from her father, 

‘Hey, how are you? Drinking that much alcohol is bad for you young lady! L  
Anyways, come over to Nakata-Cho(The place where the government is located) at about 4, I want to have dinner with you, okay? Or are you too captivated by your lovely boyfriend, Isogai Yume? XD’ 

She grinned, her father still was her father. 

‘P.S: make sure to contact Kaibara-san when you reach here, but you already knew that.

Papa’

She grinned again. It was true, she was her father’s daughter, and as a result she wanted some time with her father like this, and it looks like she had blabbed enough for her father to think so yesterday.

When the time came, Ai reached the Kantei, met her father, and they went off for a father-daughter dinner. Karma asked, “Ai, what do you want to eat?” 

When she was in her teenage years, she wouldn’t want anything of the sort, but now… She looped her arm around her father’s and answered, “Anything you want papa… As long as you don’t add too much wasabi…” She snickered. 

Karma grinned, “Of course.” 

The father and daughter went their way out of Nakata-cho to a place that Karma knew in Nippori as the sun was nearing sunset.


End file.
